The living girl
by Yuki Sakurada
Summary: This is a story on how a boy meet his true love on a sunny hill. HAHA! just kidding! It's about a devil boy who meet the living skeleton kid!  oc x oc
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween town will not be appearing in this chapter it's just sorta a prolouge for my oc. just read it**

-Allen-

In a small town, next to the church where the school is...

A single student is sitting alone at a table. He seemed very different from everyone else;

He had jet black hair with a single dark blue streak, slightly tan skin, deep blue eye that had a look of deep concentration as he drew, and a sorta aura that said 'back off' but, no body really knew that

"Allen!" The boy turned and grinned

He was actually a nice guy

"Good morning Shiki!" The black haired girl sat next to him

"How are you?" she asked almost nervously

"good!"

"Mornin'!" A raven haired boy waved

"Good morning Freekin!"

"Did you order the book" Freekin asked cauitously

Allen didn't seem to notice "Damn right I ordered the book!" he grinned

"g'mornin"

"Good morning Sora!"

The brunette pulled allen into a headlock

"Hey! Sora! Let go!"

"No way!"

"Good morning guys!" A red headed girl sat next to Shiki

"Morning Eri!"

Allen managed to get out of Sora's iron grip

"Morning guys! oh, hey Allen! How ya feelin after your breakup?"

in a instant the buddy buddy atmosphere was replace with murderous rage

"DAM IT, Riku!" If looks could kill Eri would have killed Riku multiple times

"Your not supposed to talk about the break up with the dumpy!" Shiki glared at the silver haired young man

"Now. now. You two don't kill Riku. I feel fine I haven't thought about her since the other day"

"Really?" Freekin asked suspiciously

"Really!"

"Hmmmmm" Freekin snatched the paper he had been scribbleing on a moment ago

"Then what's this?"

It was a small chibi drawing; You could tell it was a female from the dress and long hair but, it had a crocodile face and looked like it's limbs had been in a terrible accident

"what! That's how I express anger!"

"by drawing them?" Everyone sweatdropped

"Better than doing the actual thing" Allen pointed out

"true" Shiki said everyone nodded in agreement

"Well if it isn't Bakallen"

Allen didn't turn around

he'd know his ex-girlfriend, Claudia's voice anywhere

"What are you doin' drawing another useless monster?"

Allen ignored his (little) twin brothers voice.

Ryan looked like Allen in every way except instead of blue Ryan's streak was red and his uniform looked like it had been dry cleaned and ready to suck up. While Allen's collar was unbuttoned and just for comfort instead of to impress

"Com'on Ryan don't pay Bakallen any mind"

Allen heard Ryan and Claudia walk away and felt his temper sith

"uh oh" Shiki was scared

"He's pissed" Eri said

"the sound of those two make my blood boil" Allen growled

"Now calm down. You were to good for that witch anyway. I mean who uses 'baka' that way?" Freekin tried to reason

"Sure" Allen put his head on the table

"H-Hey! Maybe we could come over and watch one of those rare find scary movies of yours" Shiki tried to cheer him up

"You guys should spend the weekend trying to get your crushed to date you-" Sora and Shiki blushed- "instead of watching scary movies"

"th-that's-"

"Speaking of the red head they're entering the gate"

Naturally Shiki and Sora looked. Sure enough Kairi (Sora's crush) and Neku (Shiki's crush) were entering the gate

"Ahh he makes the school uniform look so dreamy" Shiki signed

Sora stared at Kairi

"You guys should talk to them" Allen said

"B-B-B-B-But-"

"So what are you doing for the weekend?" Eri avoided a Shiki breakdown

"I think I'm gonna see a new scary movie"

"can I-" Freekin tried to speak but the bell caught him

"See ya guys!" Allen ran to class

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

Com'on com'on let it be the weekend already! Allen chanted in his mind trying to will the clock to go faster

"!" Allen jumped and looked at his glaring teacher

his math teacher referred to his student by their last names. To as his teacher said "to prepare them for work" and since Ryan was in his class he was addressed as and Ryan

"Answer the question Mr. Adams"

Allen heard Ryan chuckling at him and he imagined punching Ryan in the face

Allen glanced at the problem:

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''A''''''''B'''''''C''''''''''Cost''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''[100 200 150]''''''[$5]''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''[120 50 100]'''''''''[$10]'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''[$15]'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Allen stood up

"..."

"A makes 1100, B makes 2500, and C makes 3750 all of it added together equals $7350"

Allen sat back down

"That's Correct" Was all his stunned teacher had to say

It was the usually reaction his teachers got when he said something smart which happened often

The bell rang when he finished the equation. Allen ran out as fast as he could and began to walk home like usual

A few minutes later...

A car drove slowly by him

"Allen!" His step mom called him

"I wish you would quit doing this" his step mom said

"Get in son" his dad said

Allen signed and got into the car

"Hi Brother!" his little sister Tina smiled at him

"hi Tina"

"How was School?"  
>"Fine"<p>

Tina sat between her brother to keep them as far apart from each other as possible

The rest of the car ride was a strained silence until they got to the house

* * *

><p>10 minutes later...<p>

Allen's room

Allen flopped on his Dark green bed "every time Tina says Hello to me My Dad always seems like he wants to eat me. Can't we just have a normal car ride?"

Allen began to remove his school uniform. He changed into a black t-shirt with two red monster eyes and ripped blue jeans

"Is there a movie I want to see?" Allen looked through his collection of monster movies. Allen was a monster fanatic and his room showed that; his walls were covered in horror movie posters, book shelf full of Goosebumps, Edgar Allen Poe, and GHOST stories and collectable monster figures, an eerie green, and a dvd stand full of horror movies he found.

"nothing good"

Allen glanced at the clock it was only 4:00

"Hmmmm... Nothing I wanna watch, very early, I guess I'll go to the forest"

Allen pounded his fist in his hand "Yea! I'll go to the Forest!"

He grabbed his black Jacket and ran downstairs

"Oh Allen dinner will be ready at-" "I'm going out" Allen interrupted his step mom

"O-okay come back soon"

"I will"

He ran out the door and into the dark forest

* * *

><p>Allen explored the forest like he always did and always did the real exploring when it was dark: when the animals came out and there were unidentifiable sounds<p>

He had been exploring for a while and when he looked at his watch it was already 8:00. Boy was his step mom gonna scold him but now he didn't have anything to lose so he went to his favorite part of the forest 'the clearing' as he called it

an hour later...

He arrived at the clearing it was kinda pretty with the moon light streaming like little pools of light. It always relaxed him and helped him think better when he came here.

He sat in front of one of his favorite tree and just listened to the crickets chirping and the rustling leave after a little while Allen fell asleep and dreamed of something a few years ago...

_"Hey Allen"_

_"Yea sis?"_

_"I heard a rumor about the clearing"_

_"what about it?"_

_"They say that if you spin three times in the clearing during a full moon while saying 'holiday' something amazing will happen"_

_"..."_

_"That sounds stupid"_

_His sister glared at him and karate chopped his forehead_

Allen awoke with a start

"..."

"that really was stupid"

Allen looked up: it was a full moon tonight

"But, I'm willing to try anything. so why not?"

Allen got up and began to spin

one twirl see the full moon

"Holiday"

second twirl see the full moon

"Holiday"

and the third see the moon

"Holiday"

Allen stopped spinning and waited

"..." nothing happened

"Another rumor proven wrong" he said triumphantly

he was about to walk away but, something caught his eye

"Huh?"

Allen looked behind the tree he had been leaning against

"What the...?"

He stared

There were door all on the tree of the clearing but, the one he was staring at really got his attention, it was a pumpkin

Allen's curiousity peaked, he reached out for the pumpkins nose which was where the door knob was and turned it

it opened too easily for it to be a dream

he looked inside and was meet with nothing but, black.

He put his head inside to look.

He tripped and fell down the bottomless hole.

* * *

><p>Halloween town will be in the next chapter I promise! and a virtual cookie if you can tell me who Allen's friends are from<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Allen belongs to me: No one steal him

Everything else: Tim Burton

-Dark Place, New clothes, and Strange girl-

"Owww" Allen groaned in pain

"What the hell happened?" he rubbed his bottom and looked around

He did a double take and his eyes grew to dinner plates

"what the-?"

He was in a Dark forest! Not like in the clearing this one looked like it had seen a green leaf in years and the bark was a dead looking black color, but despite it's appearance the trees still looked very much alive somehow…

"where the heck am I?" Allen scripted his head

"Hmmm?" a piece of his hair fell in his view. It wasn't it's natural black color it was blue?

"What in the-?" Allen noticed his sleeve it wasn't black either it was also blue

"Holy-!" he looked down his clothes were completely different

He had on some sorta dark blue turtle neck shirt, some black fingerless gloves, Black pants with lots of pockets, black socks, and some black boots of some sort.

"no way" he looked in a small pool of water next to him

His eyes widened at his own face: His hair was now a really dark blue color, his normal blue eyes, bags under his eyes (he already had those), shiny fangs in his mouth, and some sorta blue head band on his forehead with what looked like a small mask on the back right side of his head and when he turned it to his view it was a pumpkin that's face was in what looked like a roar look.

"Whoa this is kinda cool" he looked at his clothes more carefully

"really cool" he grinned

Allen turned his head to get a better look at the back and his eyes widened again, he had a tail

"huh?" He grabbed it.

The tail didn't look like any devil's tails he'd seen in movies, this one was blue and instead of it tip pointing like a triangle it was more distinct it went upward into two curve and then connected it looked more like:

"a spade?" he touched the tip. it felt like his own skin smooth and leathery

"Wait. WHATTAM I doing? I don't have time to look at clothes! I have'ta figure out where I am!" he ran to the north not noticing the door he had just fallen out of

some time later...

Allen had been running the whole time and he was starting to get tired and the terrain was not helping everything looked almost the same but he was going to fast to notice

Allen tripped over something hard

"Owwww!" he looked under his feet

"a grave marker?" Allen jumped away from the grave

"geez you'd think I'd I notice that" Allen turned to walk away but tripped over another grave

"Seriously?"

he got up and then looked around. The whole area was a graveyard

"Holy!" he spazzed

"I don't remember any cemeteries this big back home! Okay, Allen call down. Think this through"

He pressed his hand to his chin and closed his eyes trying to think logically...

The cold wind blew gently against his face and through his hair...

_hmhmhmmmhm...hmmhmmm..._

Allen raised his eyebrow h thought he heard someone humming

_hmhmmhmmm...hmmhmmhmmmhmhhhm..._

Allen opened one eye and both his eye widened in surprise

A few graves ahead of him was a girl

'what the-? I didn't even notice her' He thought

He could only see her back and hear her voice as she hummed

He almost thought she was an illusion, but her dark red hair that contrasted the background made him realize she wasn't

She was shuffling over something. Allen could only watch her mesmerized

She stopped humming suddenly, stood up, and looked to her right

Enough for him to see half her face but not enough for her to see him,

She had pale skin, eerie green eyes, and wearing a black cloak he hadn't notice the before because it blended into the background.

The girl patted her knee and white cloth appeared at her feet, she pet it and it barked

'A dog?'

The dog playfully flew around her head

'A ghost dog?'

The girl patted the dogs head again and started to leave the ghost dog following her every step

'odd. What's a girl doing out in this big graveyard?'

"..."

"Waitta minute! IF she's out here that must mean there's a town nearby! HEY, YOU!"

She didn't seem to hear him, She just kept jumping over grave stones not a care in the world

"Oh, great" He began to follow her

After a little while of walking the young girl started to run "oh, Come on!"

He began to run to but, she was faster.

After a lot of running he saw something in the distance. It looked like a ghost town. literally. The buildings were black and had an eerie atmosphere to them, intimidating and almost like it was inviting innocent (Stupid) people to come inside

Allen gulped not from fear but from wonder ("There's no way in hell this is my hometown")

He then noticed the girl and dog going through the gates ("how'd they get all the way down there so fast?")

Allen ran down to the gates by the time he got there he was panting "*huff* *huff* *phew!* There's my exercise for the week"

Allen looked up and his eyes widened again. It was even cooler up close! Allen looked around and gaped at everything. He didn't even notice he was about to run into somebody

"HEY! Watch it!" The red clothed boy about Allen's age growled

"Sorry" The boy walked past him and his eye's almost came out of his head, He had a tail just like his except red and more pointy like a heart with sharp edges

The boy didn't seem to notice him staring and walked away

("What is this place halloween town?") he joked

"Hello!" Allen jumped and turned around. He didn't see anyone just lots of ghosts

"Down here" Allen looked down.

A short man with a funny looking smile stared at him. "Hello! I don't think I've ever seen you before. Just died?"

Allen raised his eyebrow "I'm new around here sir"

The small man's smile widened "Well that's just horrible! We could always use new spooks and ghouls!" He paused and his head switch around to a much pale sad face

("cool") Allen thought

"Or are you after young Jacquline?"

Allen was puzzled "Jackgwen?" "Jack-lynn!"The man corrected "Our princess!"

Allen was even more puzzled "look I don't even know where I am or who you are. The last thing on my mind is to 'go after' a princess" It was true the last thing on his mind was to go after a girl he'd only just heard of

The man'd head went back to it's happy expression "That's simple gastly! I'm the mayor of halloween town by the way. I have every face in halloween town memorized and now your face is memorized"

Allen's eye's widened "Woah! Woah! Woah! I never said-" He paused. He had no idea where he was or how to get back and he had a feeling that if he told them he was human he was dead meat AND he was in a town that only appeared in his most wonderful nightmare's there was no way her was going to let an opportunity like this slip.

"When do I start?"

The mayor's smile widened (if it was possible) "Dreadful! You can start as soon as tomorrow"

"Great is there a hotel here?"

"Hotel? Never heard of it! That could be a great idea in the future" He muttered "Dr. Finklestein will be more than happy to imprison you until tomorrow!"

("Hopefully that doesn't actually mean 'imprison'")

"Where is the doctor's house?"

"Right over there"

Following the mayors finger Allen saw a very tall, gray building it even had a tower. Allen gulped at the door. He knocked three times, heard thunderous steps coming his way and the door slammed in his face.

"Jacquline! You weren't supposed to- Mayor?"

"Good evening, Jewel!"

"I thought you were Jacquline"

"Nope. I came here to discuss... him" He pointed to Allen who stumbled out from behind the door

"Ow"

"Who is this child?"

"His name is..."

"Allen"

"Allen! This little creature is Allen! He needs a place to stay for the night."

Jewel looked at Allen as if daring him to do something he'll regret

"Alright he looks like a fine lad" Her face didn't change, but she now sounded like a proud grandmother

"I have to go clean out some items that my dear put in Sally's room, you can sleep there for the night"

"O-okay"

"Horrific! I'll see you tomorrow, Allen. Have an awful night!" The small Mayor trotted away

When Allen walked in and was greeted with the smell of chemicals

"My husbands the local mad scientist"

("That explains that") "I see"

"I'm going to go clean out the tower. You get yourself acquainted with him"

She moved out of the way revealing a short male version of herself staring at him as though he were analyzing him

The clack-clack of her heals vanished upstairs and the man went back to working. A hushed silence fell on the room.

"uh...hi?"

"Hello." His voice was low and croaky like a frog

The hushed silence fell again

"Boy."

"y-yes" He jumped

"What made you want to come to halloween town?"

"I guess you could say I just 'fell' into it" He suppressed a chuckle. The doctor scratched his metallic head in confusion.

"Are you from one of the other holiday's?"

("oh yeah there were more") "No sir"

Another silence fell only sound of Dr. Finklestein tinkering could be heard

"..."

"..."

"I have an experiment that has a daughter that's your age"

"Really? What's she like?" Allen wasn't trying to sound interested just trying to make conversation

"Not much to scream at but she's a sweet lass and one of the best scarers around here" He said as he continued to tinker

Allen raised his eyebrow "Do you have any other...uhh... Kids of your experiment?"

"She has five"

Allen nearly fell on his butt ("FIVE?") "What are they like?"

"The oldest is interested in scaring he'll make a great king someday-" ("King?") "-The second oldest is interested in science and is my apprentice-" ("Do I detect a bit of pride?") "- The third and only daughter is interested in exploring and reading and the youngest ones, there twins by the way are interested in art and sports"

("I asked what there like not their interests")

"Your bed ready" Jewel appeared

"Thank you"

"second door on the right"

"Okay, night"

Allen walked up the ram and took the second door

("It's as normal as halloween town goes") Allen mussed

The room was kinda small but, homey. There was only a bed like you see in prisons and a little black sowing machine in the back, and a big window

"At least it's a great view" He looked down at the empty street

"*yawn* time to sleep"

Allen curled up in the blanket and fell right to sleep


End file.
